The Thin Line
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: What goes on when the cameras are on shouldn't follow you afterwards, right? When a new storyline takes place and involves the Wyatt family, it sparks off something Amanda wishes had stayed in the past... even if she was never aware of it. Or was she?
1. Chapter 1

" _Dreams are not random… they have a reason them and are sometimes echoes of a life we do not always remember." Amanda heard, trying to recognise the voice, remember who it belonged to but when she turned, she was surrounded only by the darkened hallway… she couldn't find who was talking to her._

 _That in and of itself was unnerving, all Amanda wanted was to sleep peacefully after the long day she and the others had… but as of recently, every time she tried to sleep, he started talking… and then just disappeared, leaving her feeling lost, confused… and the worst feeling of all in her opinion... alone._

 _Amanda didn't like this… but she didn't think much of it when she was awake and distracted._

 _Night time was a different matter altogether. When she closed her eyes, Amanda had no control over where her dreams took her to..._

Another night in the ring, another match won… this one against Eva Marie, as part of Shane and Stephanie's interbrand matches. As great as this idea is and also potentially boosting Raw and Smackdown ratings, I need better opponents.

Personally, I'd rather be in a match against someone who doesn't fake a wardrobe malfunction, knee injury or claim to be stuck in traffic every time even though those were just part of Eva's storyline over the summer… I sometimes feel like she has no respect for the wrestling industry. Then again, I just feel like the days of respect for this industry have passed us by a long time ago… and it's a damn shame, wrestlers who should be cheered for and respected are booed on a nightly basis.

Roman is a damn talented wrestler and used to have fans going crazy for him… then overnight, it was like a switch was flipped. I didn't particularly like what he said on the episode of Smackdown before the 2016 Royal Rumble either but even I think calling him the most despised wrestler since Sgt. Slaughter became an Iraq sympathizing traitor back in the 1990s is going too damn far. Personally, I wish WWE would let the fans express how they feel about Roman instead of going to the extremes they've gone to… I don't see anyone confiscating signs that are negative towards Kevin Owens or piping in cheers but then again, Kevin's been a royal jackass since showing up here.

As my right hand is raised in victory, my theme song is blaring through the arena and Finn pulls me into his arms, spinning us both around before pressing his lips against mine… not even seconds into our kiss is when it happens. The lights cut for a few seconds, that familiar jolt… both of us look up on the titantron through the now dimmed lighting, seeing Bray Wyatt in that damned rocking chair and the fans that just a second ago were cheering have now fallen silent.

"You hold her in your arms, you show her affection and she returns it… but she does not belong to you, Finn." Bray says before looking right at me… even though this is scripted, it's not that unusual to find parts of Raw or Smackdown unsettling at times, especially with the Wyatt family around. "Sister Abigail… I think it's time you remember who you are… and come on home." He says before the lights flicker again and he disappears off the screen, Finn and I looking at each other.

"I say we find Shane and have him explain what this new storyline is about, love." Finn says after we exit the ring and reach the backstage area.

Sister Abigail… since I first heard that name, I had a feeling that this would end in one of two ways... A haunting storyline the fans would remember for decades and tell future fans about or another drop in ratings and WWE losing more fans to Lucha Underground or New Japan Pro Wrestling.

The backstage area is chaotic, even more so than usual… it's even more unnerving because of the main event scheduled for later, Seth Rollins vs AJ Styles… that's gonna be a hell of a match between them.

Right now, I'm just hoping we can find Shane and Daniel… last time a storyline left me with an eerie feeling was back in a time before everything went straight to hell...


	2. Chapter 2

" _Hey… sorry that took so long." The man lying on the king sized bed heard, looked away from the Tv and saw Amanda standing a few feet away, red and black pajamas on, her makeup off and her hair soaked… but Chris Benoit knew what had delayed Amanda's shower._

 _It wasn't exactly the shower itself, it was that Amanda, despite not admitting to it, was hurting. A reddish purple bruise took up most of her right shoulder, the bruise the result of Amanda crashing into the barricade. Chris sat up and moved back on the bed a few inches._

" _Come here, little one." Chris says in a gentle tone, Amanda walking over and sitting down after handing him the towel she had been holding. Chris reached over, lightly wringing the water out of Amanda's shoulder length hair and rubbing the towel against it… when the two first met, he had thought of her as a student. Now he considered her one of his family and wanted to help ease the pain she was feeling, making sure she didn't move that aggravated shoulder._

" _First thing tomorrow, we're going straight to the doctor." Chris says, Amanda looking over her left shoulder at him. "Don't fight me on this on, you can barely move your right arm." He says, having gone through that kind of pain himself from the neck injury he suffered nearly six years earlier._

 _Amanda nodded as Chris kissed her on her forehead… five years, the two had known each other because John used to bring her to the events or bring her along with him during the summer… two years since Chris started training her and Amanda caught attention quickly._

 _He wanted to be around to see her career flourish, see her live out all her dreams…_

 _Neither one of them knew that moments like these were starting to become numbered._

 _Six months later, Amanda was wandering the hallways nervously. Multiple attempts to get in touch with Chris, Nancy and little Daniel went unanswered after the texts that she, Chavo and referee Scott Armstrong received from Chris's and Nancy's phones and they had brought it to John Laurinaitis's attention. The last time Amanda had heard from Chris was on Amanda's birthday back on the 20th._

 _Amanda stopped when she saw Hunter and Vince talking, both having looked like they'd been crying. Hunter turned and looked at Amanda… and she knew right away why all attempts to contact the Benoit family had failed._

 _The second Hunter walked towards her, Amanda turned and ran, not wanting to be comforted, not wanting it to be true… Amanda screamed out as she fell, bashing her recently healed nose against the floor and breaking it again._

 _Amanda felt Hunter pull her up to where she was able to sit and him putting his left hand on her nose, resetting it and making Amanda scream in pain before he pulled her into his arms, lightly stroking her hair as she sobbed._

" _It… no, please! They can't… Hunter, please tell me it's..." Amanda tried to say, Hunter dissolving into another round of sobs himself._

" _I'm sorry, kiddo… they're gone." Hunter says through his tears, him and Amanda hugging each other as both cried for the family they loved like their own… the one they would never see again..._

"There you are, we were thinking we'd gotten lost in this arena." Finn says as he and Amanda walked into the office Shane and Daniel were in.

"When you've been in an arena long enough, every one of them starts to look the same." Both heard, looked and saw Randy… he had delayed telling Amanda about the storyline but there was no putting it off now. "This new storyline's gonna get a bit… intense. If neither of you are up to it, it's…" Randy says.

"It's alright, we've… done crazier storylines in the past." Amanda says, Randy noticing that she had hesitated slightly but chalked it up to being blindsided out in the ring.

"Okay, so we'll all meet up tomorrow to discuss it completely… yes, that includes them, babydoll." Shane says, seeing the look on Amanda's face. It was not any crazy incident that led Amanda to not talk to Bray or Luke since July, it was just with her being on Raw and them being on Smackdown that they hardly had time to catch up anymore.

Amanda, Finn and Randy left, Randy walking down the northwest hallway while Amanda and Finn headed down the southeast one where their locker room was. Amanda stopped for a second, thinking she heard him… but she shook it off.

"It never really goes away… does it?" Finn asks, lightly rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back.

"I was in this arena the day we got the news… Hunter said at one point that no one took it worse than I did because there were times I… thought I'd hear one of them talking, reaching out to me. You probably think I'm…" Amanda says.

"No, you're not crazy and even though I didn't know you at the time, you weren't crazy then… love, you were grieving and you had every right to, it was traumatizing because you had become like a daughter to Chris and Nancy and an older sister to little Daniel. And when that connection was ripped out of your soul, you lost who you were." Finn says, pulling Amanda into his arms.

Amanda rested her head on Finn's left shoulder as her arms were wrapped around him, the two reluctantly letting go after a few minutes as Amanda had to get cleaned off. When they walked into their locker room, both kissed and Amanda walked into the bathroom and stripped down, pulling her long curls into a messy bun before starting the shower up.

Amanda stepped in after checking the temperature of the water and grabbed her scrubby brush and argan and marula oil body soap, squeezing some onto the scrubby before closing the bottle and putting it on the shelf.

Amanda lathered the soap up and scrubbed it onto her skin, closing her eyes and breathing deeply as the steam gathered around her… it always soothed her mind, calmed her nerves… but it was just temporary.

Putting the brush on the handle after opening her eyes, Amanda grabbed the detachable showerhead and rinsed the soap off, hearing the words again.

" _The sleeping mind has no limits, little one… nightmarish nights happen to all of us."_

" _But they need to stop! I've had enough, you hear me?! You hear me, Chris?!"_ Amanda screamed in her mind after turning the water off and putting the showerhead back, wishing that she hadn't snapped like that… even if she didn't really yell at him, no one could ever really yell at a ghost.

Amanda snatched the dark red towel and wrapped it around herself, opening the glass door and stepping out after drying off with the white towel…

No matter what she did nowadays, Amanda couldn't find peace for long.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Devan is KiranTheRay's character. For more info, please read The Free.**

 _I wasn't sure what felt worse, the loud bang or the bullet piercing my right shoulder… my sixth sense told me to shove Finn out of the way, protect him… I did._

 _The next thing I feel is Finn's arms around me and I look up, his blue eyes wide with terror as he presses his shirt to my injured shoulder._

" _Stay with me, love… I… I can't lose you…" Finn says, tears streaming down his face._

" _She doesn't belong to you…" I hear before everything fades away…_

Amanda snapped her eyes open, breathing heavily as Finn pulled her into his arms, Amanda unable to scream from the terror she felt coursing through her.

"Shh… it's okay, it's okay lass." Finn whispers as Amanda breathing turned into crying, Finn lightly stroking Amanda's hair. Amanda was beginning to think that she'd never truly be free from her nightmares, she felt hopeless sometimes.

Amanda eventually calmed down and both her and Finn were settling back into sleep… but it wasn't too long before they heard a knock at the door.

"Everything okay in there, you two?"

Finn groaned when he heard Devan's voice but readjusted his black pajama pants and stood up, walking to the door and opening it, letting Devan in as Amanda readjusted her grey long sleeved henley shirt and red and grey plaid pajama pants after standing up.

"Yeah, just a nightmare, Devan." Amanda says, not wanting a fight to break out. While Devan and Finn respected each other, they were far from friends whereas Amanda and Devan became friends the second they met.

Devan nodded and pulled Amanda into his arms, the two hugging for a few seconds before Devan left, closing the door behind him. He wasn't the type to initiate hugs but he knew Amanda needed one.

Devan walked back towards his room when another door opened and he stopped, turning and seeing Carmella.

"What woke you up?" Carmella asks, half asleep and her hair and pajamas disheveled.

"Just… someone having a rough night." Devan says before walking into his room and closing the door, Carmella closing the door to hers and Cass's room. Once alone again, Devan looked out the window and saw frost forming on it.

' _It was a night similar to this one… when Amanda explained part of her past.'_ Devan thought.

" _I couldn't prevent it… I thought I could've but it was out of anyone's control." Amanda says after putting her half empty bottle of Bacardi Silver wine cooler down. "Any more questions?" She asks._

" _Yeah. How in the hell can you drink that stuff?" Devan says, Amanda chuckling slightly._

" _If I didn't know any better, I'd think you and Punk were best friends at one point." Amanda says, Devan finishing his Pepsi. "Aside from a slip up after The Beast In The East pay per view, I haven't drank for over a year… just got cleared off the Keppra-" She says, Devan nearly spitting out his soda._

" _Keppra?! You had seizures?!" Devan asks, Amanda nodding._

" _I'm not normally one to ignore doctors orders but after being pushed too far, I drank three Kamikazes, climbed up on the hotel bar, started dancing… fell off and scared the hell out of Finn and Sami." Amanda says._

" _I was watching the episode of Raw after the pay per view, saw the 15 stitches in your head… no one ever explained why." Devan says._

" _Now you know…" Amanda says before hearing Finn run over to them. "Well, I've let off enough on you tonight, Devan. See ya around." She says before leaving with Finn._

" _Be careful around the demon, tiny." Devan mutters once Amanda and Finn were out of hearing range..._

Devan pulled his pajamas off and got dressed into a pair of blue jeans, socks, boots, a long sleeved shirt and a black vest with _Free_ printed on the back before grabbing his leather jacket and hotel and car keys, deciding to go for a drive to clear his mind.

Amanda would explain the horrific nightmare in her own time… but right now, Devan was too worried about her to sleep.

"You couldn't sleep either, man?" Devan heard as he exited the Marriott hotel and found Randy outside.

"Heard your ex crying and went to go see what was wrong… her nightmares are more like night terrors, aren't they?" Devan says.

"Just after the double murder-suicide, Amanda didn't sleep for three nights… and when she finally did sleep, it wasn't long before she'd wake up screaming in pure terror. To try to make them stop, she..." Randy says, Devan figuring it out because of the scar he had seen on the palm of Amanda's left hand.

 **The next morning…**

Amanda sleepily rubbed her eyes when she heard her phone vibrating and reached over, grabbing it and seeing a text from Devan.

' _Don't open your door, there's a stupid idiot by the name of Kevin Owens out in the hallway.'_

"That damn monster is joking, right?" Finn mumbled after opening his eyes and seeing the text on Amanda's phone.

"Only one way to find out." Amanda says before texting Devan.

' _Are you near a fire extinguisher?'_

' _Ah, tiny prankster idea… alright, I've got it.'_ Devan replies before finding a fire extinguisher and walking over towards Kevin.

Kevin screamed in fright as a cloud of white surrounded him briefly before he saw Devan, who was smirking.

"What the hell, you fucking monster?!" Kevin yells.

" _That's_ for trying to torment tiny and don't dare say you weren't intending on doing so, it's all you've done since you've met her! Anything Amanda has done after was in self defense and anyone who's hurt you after you hurt her has done so in her defense!" Devan says, shouting halfway through and attracting the attention of Sami Zayn, who nodded and went to go check on Amanda and Finn.

"Commotion in the hallway at 9 in the morning on a rare day we have off… do I even need to ask why?" Sami says after Finn let him in and closed the door.

Amanda was already starting to feel better after the terror she felt from the nightmare faded… she was also hoping to find a way to make the nightmares disappear completely.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Apologies in advance about the late update on this story. Also, Kat is LadyKatherine29's character.**

" _Hey… can't sleep?" Chris says after Amanda had wandered into his hotel room, a look of anxiety on her face… it was a week before the Vengeance: Night Of Champions pay per view and in the later part of the week, Amanda began having horrific nightmares but hadn't said much about them._

 _Without a word, Amanda walked over and threw her arms around Chris, who returned the hug as the small brunette cried into his shoulder._

" _Hey, it's alright… I'm not going anywhere, little one. I'll always be here." Chris says soothingly, rubbing his right hand up and down her back even as she eventually looked up at him through her reddened and sore eyes._

" _Promise?" Amanda says quietly._

" _I promise, Amanda. Everything will be okay." Chris says, guiding Amanda to the king sized bed and helping her lie down in it before pulling the covers over her. Chris walked back to his side of the bed and stretched out next to Amanda, pulling her into his arms again after pulling the covers over himself as Amanda rested her head over his heart… but she was fighting to stay awake._

" _You need your sleep, kiddo… don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Chris says quietly, kissing Amanda on her forehead before her eyes slid closed and she drifted off into a much needed sleep._

 _Sunlight hit his blue eyes harshly but Chris woke up and saw that Amanda was still sound asleep, lost in peaceful dreams instead of the nightmare that had traumatized her so badly._

 _Chris lightly brushed Amanda's hair back, knowing that whatever it was had clearly shaken her to her very being… and her heart and mind had already been through enough._

 _All he wanted to do was protect her from more hell… but what neither of them knew that that protection would stop and stop out of their control..._

"Tiny, you and the Demon King are too used to Florida weather." Devan says after Amanda and Finn joined him outside, both bundled up in cold weather clothes.

Amanda shook her head and climbed into the back of the 2016 Ford Explorer with Finn, Devan getting in the driver's seat. It was as they were about to leave when they heard footsteps and shouting.

"Hey, wait up!"

Amanda looked and saw Shinsuke Nakamura, who had recently been brought up to Raw. Amanda smiled, got out and the two hugged, Shinsuke picking her up and spinning her around like he always did.

When everyone was in the car, Devan turned the radio on as _Move Along_ by All-American Rejects played and Amanda lightly sang to it…

But at the moment the car had stopped at a red light, the four were crashed into by a police car and thrown into unconsciousness.

When Amanda regained her senses, a woman with reddish brown wavy hair and deep blue eyes was looking at her in concern and talking but because Amanda's ears were ringing, she couldn't hear properly and pointed to her ears.

"Oh… sorry. Anyway, your friends and boyfriend are okay, they're more worried about you, they told me that your name is Amanda… I'm Katherine Quackenbush but everyone usually calls me Kat." The woman says.

"Kat Striker… from Lucha Underground…" Amanda says, Katherine nodding.

"And those were corrupt cops that crashed into you… I assure you, Amanda, Lucha Underground is considerably different from WWE." Katherine says, helping Amanda sit up as Finn walked into the room with Devan, Shinsuke and another familiar face even if that face was hidden by a mask.

"Rey… damn, it's been too long." Amanda says, her and Rey Mysterio hugging.

"I missed you too, kiddo… so much." Rey says as they let go, Rey seeing the pained look in Amanda's eyes and Amanda seeing the concerned look in Rey's eyes.

She was talking in her crash induced sleep… and from the looks on the five faces, it was clearly about Chris.

"What… happened, exactly?" Amanda asks, noticing that she was in a hospital room and not the E.R.

"Mandy…" Finn says, lightly grabbing Amanda's right hand. "You weren't out for a few hours, you were out for nearly 24 hours… and in that time…" He says…

 _Looking around, Amanda was confused… why were there two of her, one in a hospital bed and her standing straight up? What was going on here?_

" _Out of your body… and little one, it's not the first time and you know what I'm talking about." Amanda heard, turned around and saw Chris._

" _The seizures… Chris, I don't feel right, my ears are still ringing." Amanda says, still hearing the ringing that made her ears feel like they were gonna fall off._

" _That'll take some time to subside, Mandy… but when Bray was talking about what he was talking about on Monday night, he didn't mean the current storyline. The nightmares you were having before the Vengeance 2007 pay per view were eerily similar to premonitions of what was going to happen. Sweetie, I'm sorry you've been haunted by what happened nearly a decade ago but it was never your fault." Chris says._

" _You… blacked it out, didn't you?" Amanda asks, Chris nodding._

" _When I had realised what I had done, I couldn't live with the guilt… and I didn't want anyone else to either which is why I took my own life. Amanda, you've been blaming yourself and you never stopped…" Chris says, Amanda looking up at him._

" _But if I had stayed or gotten you to stay with me at the house, you all would still be alive! Yes, I do blame myself because I ignored what was right in front of me! I wanted everything to be okay that I… I… I blocked out everything else…" Amanda says, stopping as tears streamed down her face and she collapsed into sobs when the two hugged. "I miss you three so much… and I want to stop hurting but I can't!" She says through her violent sobs, Chris rubbing his right hand up and down her back even after she had worn herself out from crying._

 _Chris looked at Amanda and realised that she had worn herself out, her eyes closed… he pressed his lips to her forehead in a gesture of comfort, brushing her tears away._

" _It was out of our control, little one… there was never anyone to blame." Chris whispers, picking Amanda up in his arms and putting her spirit back in her body._

 _He hoped that when she woke up, she would finally be at peace with what had haunted her since that day._


	5. Chapter 5

_Quiet was driving her and Finn crazy as they stayed there, holding each other… aside from the occasional claps of thunder, kisses and rain drops, it was quiet._

" _It's just the storm… it'll blow over, it's okay." Finn says, his right hand rubbing up and down Amanda's back as they kissed._

 _The atmosphere became comforting to the two...until it wasn't anymore when knocks as loud as the thunder sounded on their door and Finn pulled his arms off of Amanda after another kiss and pulled his boxers and jeans on before walking over and answering the door._

" _What happened to you?!" Devan demanded after the door to Amanda and Finn's hotel room opened and Devan saw Amanda with a split lip, black eye and bandaged nose after she sat up and wrapped and tied the navy bed sheet around her naked frame._

" _Case of mistaken identity and assault by an NXT newcomer… I've dealt with worse, Devan." Amanda says after standing up, Finn letting Devan in and closing the door._

" _Amanda, you're hurt! No one has the right to do that to you, mistaken identity or not! Hell, it's not even right to hurt ourselves-" Devan says._

" _You harm yourself! You cover it up but you still do it!" Amanda snapped angrily, Devan looking at her in alarm as it was the same voice she used for her Demon Mistress persona, an octave lower and slightly dark, definitely not the softness he was used to._

 _But Amanda's expression softened and she held out her left hand, unclenching it. "And I know how you feel because I've done it before, Devan… it's not easy to admit when we need help, I've told you that when I saw you on that bench." Amanda says as her voice resumed its normal gentleness, Devan lightly tracing his fingers over the scar… the scar that looked to be around the same time as the…_

 _And then Devan figured it out, why the small diva seemed to go somewhere else in her mind when summer rolled around._

" _It all crashed down on you… Mandy, why didn't you say anything before?" Devan says._

" _Admitting it made me feel damaged… because I could never escape what I did to myself…" Amanda says, Devan pulling her into his arms and the two embracing each other._

 _Little by little, Amanda was opening up about it… and Devan and Finn were hoping she'd find some sense of peace with her past._

 _Devan eventually left and Amanda and Finn curled back up in their bed when she untangled the bed sheet from her._

" _I'm sorry… I never wanted you to see that side of me, Finn." Amanda says, Finn lightly cupping his hand under her jaw and tilting her up to meet his eyes._

" _It's okay… I love you for who you are and that includes that side of you, Mandy. No matter what happens." Finn says, the two kissing before pressing their foreheads together._

 _He wasn't afraid of her past, he wasn't running… and Amanda knew in that moment, Finn would never leave her..._

Amanda had just dozed off when she felt a hand resting on her back, opened her eyes and saw John. The two siblings hugged, Amanda with tears spilling out of her eyes and John rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"It's okay sis. It's okay." John says softly, kissing Amanda on her forehead.

It was like triggers were going off in her mind… this storyline was creeping her out, plaguing her normally peaceful sleep with maddening nightmares.

John and Amanda let go… and he saw the look in her eyes.

"They're worried but Nikki and I've convinced them to stay where they are." John says, knowing that Amanda's mind was wandering to where Brie and Daniel were mentally.

John left Amanda and Finn to talk… and Amanda's phone chimed and she saw the text from Hunter.

' _It's on the news, are you okay, kiddo?!'_

' _Yes, just a bit shaken up.'_ Amanda replied.

' _Okay… also, I heard from the higher ups, they approved your idea.'_ Hunter replied.

' _Awesome. The fans will see a new me on Monday, I guarantee it.'_ Amanda replies, Finn knowing from the small smile that she was starting to ease up from the hurt she was feeling.

Discharged from the hospital after receiving the clearance from the doctors, Amanda and the others stopped at a nearby Walgreens and picked up what was needed.

 **Amanda's P.O.V, A half hour later…**

I look at myself in the mirror after rinsing the excess dye out, my chestnut brown curly hair now a bluish black before smiling… much better now, I'm feeling like myself.

Heading out of the bathroom after changing into a pair of grey flannel pajama shorts and a black racerback tank top, I see Finn look up… before he stands up, rests his hands on my hips and pulls me close to him before smashing our lips together.

"Boy, be careful with her!" We both hear, look and see Sheamus, Cesaro, Devan, Katherine and Rey, Sheamus and Cesaro heavily drunk and Devan, Katherine and Rey looking at us.

"I really didn't know what to do when they showed up at my room so… I brought them here. Have you dealt with drunks before?" Devan says.

"Yeah… both of us have." Finn says, guiding a now growling Sheamus to the couch.

"Off me, boyo… go paw your Demon Mistress, tie her up to the headboard, whip her and make her beg for more punishment! Because as she said, when it's from you… it feels so damn good!" Sheamus says with a drunken laugh as I nearly drop Claudio while helping him sit down, my face going a scarlet red as I remember… the last hotel that Finn and I stayed at, we decided to experiment after watching _Fifty Shades Of Grey_ and Sheamus and Cesaro were in the next room.

Katherine starts laughing like crazy while Rey, who looks like he has steam coming out of his ears, levels a glare at Finn.

"Is it just drunk talk or have you been being rough with kiddo?!" Rey growls.

Oh, boy… there's gotta be a day where I'm not called kiddo anymore.

But in Rey's eyes, I'll always be kiddo… that's how it's always been.


	6. Chapter 6

_It was just before sunrise when she noticed it…_

 _Amanda was unable to sleep again because the Tv and lights had turned on by themselves, it seemed… and it had also woken Finn._

" _What's wrong, lass?" Finn asks sleepily, sitting up and wrapping his right arm around Amanda's shoulders as the storm raged on outside… it wasn't uncommon for storms to happen or Tv and electrical systems to flicker before a blackout, especially from late summer to early autumn, where the heat and humidity still lingered as the weather tried to sort itself out._

 _But the Tv and lights were on fully, clear as a bell as if there was no lag in them at all._

" _The... Tv and lights were off when we fell asleep… and they just…" Amanda says… before both heard a childlike giggle._

 _Only to realise that Courage The Cowardly Dog was on and it was the episode where Muriel was turned into a toddler when Muriel said "Hi, I'm Muriel. I'm only three and a half years old, who are you?"._

" _I was beginning to think we were being haunted… damn, my mind's all scrambled. I'm losing it." Amanda says as they lie back down._

" _That's the lack of sleep doing that, you're not going crazy." Finn says as the two kiss._

 _The madness from the current Sister Abigail storyline involving Randy was there along with Amanda seeing the occasional spirit… but something about that seemed so real._

 _Too real… and it lingered on her mind._

 _Finn had an idea though… and lightly led Amanda outside as the storm started to lessen up a bit, both under the awning before they kissed._

 _Seth snapped out of his sleep and bolted upright, running to the door that adjoined both rooms and opening it… only to relax once he realised that Amanda wasn't under attack like he thought and was half naked in Finn's arms as the two kissed each other, their eyes closed and unaware of Seth nearby._

 _That was until the Architect slammed his hand on the door just to mess with the Demon King and Demon Mistress, making them jump and glare at him._

" _We have people staying next door, you two!" Seth says._

" _You want to go crash with them, Rollins?" Amanda asks sarcastically._

 _Seth was about to reply when the sliding glass doors slammed shut, hard enough to send the glass flying and Seth shielding himself while Finn protected Amanda._

 _All three knew who it was though as Amanda looked up and saw a flash of a small brown haired toddler in a soaked white sundress with blood trailing down the left side of her head and an evil look in her blue eyes._

" _Abigail…" Amanda whispered._

" _Who else would I be? You're living the life I never got to, it was stolen from me! So how about I steal it from you, Mandy Rose?!" Abigail growls, shouting at the end._

 _Before she could process it, Amanda started thrashing around as she felt herself being lifted off of the ground and choked, Amanda frantically prying at the hands on her neck as Finn and Seth tried to help her… only to realise that they couldn't be pried off._

" _Stay outta this!" Abigail yelled._

 _Finn and Seth were sent flying into the wall, both crashing to the cold hard ground._

 _The next thing that Amanda felt was the bones breaking before being plunged into permanent darkness, the last thing she heard were Finn and Seth screaming at her not to die..._

 **Finn's P.O.V**

The screaming tore me out of sleep and I immediately pulled Mandy into my arms, Katherine's, Rey's, Devan's, Sheamus's and Cesaro's eyes opening.

After the conversation with me and Rey and me swearing to be careful with Mandy, every one of us had dozed off out of exhaustion or drunkenness… but it hadn't been a peaceful sleep as adding onto Mandy's flashback to the violent storm that left us stranded in it was a night terror of being killed.

I know it was… I've been by her side when she's woken up screaming in pure fright or cried out for one of the ones she lost.

"It's okay, Mandy… I'm here, we're all here." I whisper as I rubbed my hand up and down her back to comfort her when she started hyperventilating, the hyperventilation subsiding and her racing heart calming down.

Mandy looked up at me through her beautiful eyes, which were reddened and angry looking from the crying.

"He's right, it's okay… we've all had those nights." Devan says, Mandy looking at him after she finally stopped shaking.

I heard Sheamus talking in Irish before he stood up and walked over to the mini fridge, opening it and closing it before walking to us and reaching his left hand out, handing Mandy a bottle of mineral water.

Mandy gripped it and opened it, sipping it slowly to soothe her scratchy throat and her eyes closed as she finished it.

 **Amanda's P.O.V**

I tossed the empty bottle of water and stood up after Finn and I let go, Katherine asking if I was okay.

I let out a shaky nod and she settled back onto the couch, talking with Sheamus as I closed the door that separated the room from the restroom.

Turning the sink on, I cupped my hands and splashed a bit of cool water on my face before turning the sink off and drying my face off with the nearby towel.

Sister Abigail didn't actually exist, Bray explained that to me before the Wyatt family debuted on Tv back in 2013 when I started asking questions about the direction that creative was taking with him.

If she didn't exist though… why am I having nightmares about a little vengeful ghost trying to kill me?

"At the rate I'm going, I'm gonna end up in a mental ward clutching a cross and holy water." I muttered.

This storyline… it needs to either change or I'm gonna bring it to a screeching halt to save my sanity.


	7. Chapter 7

_**6/4/02, Biltmore Hotel...**_

 _Kurt opened his eyes when he heard nearly inaudible cries in the hallway, stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it, he was startled to find a badly shaken 11 year old Amanda curled up in a ball and crouched down to her._

" _Hey, what's wrong, kiddo?" Kurt asks._

" _There's something… in the room that woke me up and I couldn't find John... I don't want to go back in there." Amanda says, Kurt pulling the small girl into his arms and letting her bury her teary face into his left shoulder as she clung onto him._

 _Standing up with her in his arms, Kurt looked up and for a split second, he thought he saw a small toddler in a white dress that was soaked, the toddler's head bleeding… he took a few steps towards her but stopped when the young girl in his arms let out a sharp scream._

" _No! That's the ghost, that's Abi… she's angry at me!" Amanda cried, Kurt trying to comfort her… but then he saw the small hand shaped bruises on her neck and took her to his room and saw his tired wife waking up._

" _Kurt, Mandy, what's wrong?" Karen asks, standing up and walking to them, her left hand resting gently on Amanda's back._

" _I'll explain it tomorrow but something frightened her." Kurt says, Karen nodding._

 _But when the sun was up and Amanda had slipped away as Kurt and John were talking, she ended up in the stairwell… and found an older version of Abigail, definitely not the toddler she had encountered last night._

" _Why do you keep doing this to me?!" The 4'8" brunette asked, hands clenched in fists of rage._

" _Why?! Because you're living a life that was stolen from me! That's not fair!" Abigail yelled, the 7 year old ghost looking at her in fury._

" _No, what's not fair is you haunting me over something neither of us could control! It's damn well gonna stop!" Amanda says, gripping Abigail by her arm, taking her over her knee and spanking her three times like she had seen her neighbors do to their kids whenever they acted out._

 _She hated this, she felt like the bully on the playground… it also startled her because Abigail felt so real._

 _Amanda let go of Abigail, who was crying._

" _I didn't want to do that… but you need to stop tormenting me. I'm sorry you're dead but I didn't even know you when you were alive…" Amanda says softly, tears streaming down her own face._

 _But as she turned to leave, Abigail jumped on her and Amanda screamed in pain as Abigail's teeth sunk into her shoulder before Abigail used all the strength in her ghostly body to toss the older girl down the stairs._

 _John's and Kurt's heads snapped up when they heard Amanda screaming in pain and ran to her, John cradling her into his arms as Kurt called 911._

 _Amanda didn't explain any further than just her falling down the steps, John believing her because he didn't want her any more traumatized than she was._

 _But Kurt knew better… he had seen Abi after all…_

 **Present time…**

"The closer we get to Hell In A Cell, the creepier this storyline is getting for everyone involved…" Shane says before speaking what was on his mind. "Okay. What the hell's with your hair, Mandy?"

The older man pointed to the newly cut bluish black collarbone length curls, Amanda admitting it.

"I felt like I needed a change, Shane… something different." Amanda says.

Bray furrowed his eyebrows together in concern, lightly resting a hand on Amanda's right shoulder.

"Darling child, you seem awfully tense. Are you feeling completely okay after what happened?" Bray says.

The sharp voice echoed in her mind.

" _You're not replacing me! I'm his sister, darling child was my nickname!"_

' _No! I'm not trying to take your place, Abi! I could never do that!'_ Amanda thought before she looked at Bray. "I need to talk to you later alone but I'm okay now." She whispers, Bray nodding.

"So what kind of scary are we talking about, Shane?" Finn asks, squeezing Amanda's left hand to reassure her and stroking his thumb along her ring finger.

He didn't want to tell Amanda just yet but he was already thinking of marriage at some point down the line.

"Well that depends on you all… we've seen Mandy in some scary storylines in the past, she's pulled them off perfectly. But the last time was before the seizures so it's been a while." Shane says.

Devan saw Amanda tense up slightly and knew… she hated it when her past health was mentioned, she saw it as vulnerability.

But Devan saw her as human, much like him and the others.

After the meeting was over, Amanda and Bray stood in the hallway and Bray saw the look in her eyes.

"How long has… this ghost been following you?" Bray asks.

"On and off for 14 ½ years… first time I saw her was at the Biltmore Hotel in Miami, just before John was moved up to the main roster." Amanda admits, Bray realising it.

"So that story about you breaking your leg when you were running around the ring and collided with the steps…" Bray says, Amanda nodding.

"I figured a story of a childhood accident made me seem less crazy… but you're not the first person I told the truth to." Amanda says.

 _ **Last year, NXT TakeOver: Respect…**_

" _Guess things got a bit crazy out there…" Amanda says with a slight chuckle as Finn took her to the backstage area with Samoa Joe following them, Amanda's left leg and foot bruised._

" _What the hell happened out there?! I damn well know you didn't jump three feet in the air and then toss yourself into the steps!" Finn says, placing Amanda onto a crate._

 _Amanda looked at him and Joe before looking down, both seeing that look._

" _It's okay, you can tell me…" Finn says, rubbing Amanda's shoulders._

" _That little flash of white you and Joe saw… that was a little ghost who's been angry at me since I was 11…" Amanda says as tears fell from her eyes, Finn's mouth falling open in shock as he encircled his arms around Amanda and rested his right hand on her face, brushing the tears away. "I'm sorry, I never wanted you to know…"_

" _Mandy, it's okay…" Joe says, lightly rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back._

" _Ghosts linger at times, love… it's not your fault, you're not crazy." Finn says, kissing Amanda on the side of her head._

 _Once Amanda was calm enough, she looked at both of them and all three agreed silently to keep this secret._

 _But they didn't know just what would spill out from keeping it between them._


	8. Chapter 8

_**WWE NXT Taping, 3/16/16, scheduled to air 3/23/16…**_

 _Catching him was the easy part… but the way she turned around after a barely audible pain filled groan indicated to him that she had hurt her right side, Finn brushing his left hand against Amanda's ribcage as she looked up at him._

" _I'm okay, get back in there and finish that match." Amanda whispered, Finn kissing her on her forehead before running in there and continuing the match with Rich Swann._

 _But Amanda noticed it, how aggressive Finn got with each move… she noticed his face turn a light red with anger._

 _Finn had hit the Coup De Grace, which was how he was supposed to finish the match… but he noticed that Amanda was still rubbing her right side and picked Rich up, hitting him with the 1916 DDT, pinning him before Amanda slid into the ring and the two hugged._

" _Damn, man, all this over an accident?!" Rich managed to ask after Finn had won the match and the cameras weren't focused on them, him, Finn and Amanda all on their feet and Finn glaring at Swann before looking at Amanda, his glare melting into a concerned look._

" _An bhfuil tu ceart go leor?" Finn asked as his hands cupped her face, Amanda nodding as their foreheads were pressed together._

 _If anything, she was more startled than in pain._

" _Ta me ceart go leor." Amanda replied, her hands on his sides before the two hugged._

 _In the backstage area, Amanda managed to pull her Balor Club tank top off and Finn saw that her right side was bruising. He grabbed a nearby Ziploc bag and opened it, putting some ice in it before zipping it and lightly putting it on her injured ribs._

" _Rich is one of our friends… he's not too happy right now." Amanda says._

" _It was an accident, yes. But you're hurting… and it angers me when you get hurt, Mandy." Finn says, his left arm encircled around Amanda's waist to hold her up._

 _His hand rested on her waistline, the thumb of it lightly stroking her skin._

 _Amanda rarely saw Finn get so fired up that sometimes she forgot that he had a temper… she knew that he would calm down just as quickly and that gentleness of his would come back._

 _But only if she was around… the door opened and both heard "Really, Balor? Pawing at Tiny in your locker room? Save it for the bedroom!"._

 _Finn put his jacket on Amanda and both turned, Finn seeing Devan and Amanda lowering her head to try to hide the light red coloring in her face._

" _Hey, Devan…" Amanda mumbled, fumbling slightly with the zipper to try to hide her white satin and lace push up bra._

" _Hey there… should I get on out of here or are you two up to drinking?" Devan says, asking the last part which made the 5'1" diva look up at him in confusion._

" _I thought you didn't drink." Amanda says._

" _Not normally but I did just sign with the company." Devan says, Amanda turning surprised before the two hugged._

 _But she flinched slightly as his left hand absentmindedly brushed against her ribcage and the two let go._

" _Sorry… that was a hell of a blow out there." Devan says._

" _It's okay." Amanda says._

 **Present time…**

Monday night finally rolled around and Amanda was adjusting her cropped black lace top.

Amanda readjusted her black leather ring shorts before pulling her leather jacket on and leaving it unzipped before she ruffled her curls a bit and sat down, pulling her socks on before pulling on her knee pads.

It was as she was tying her black ring boots that she heard a knock at the door and stood up, opening the door and letting Devan in.

"You holding up okay, Tiny?" Devan asks, Amanda nodding. "Be careful tonight… and try not to piss anyone off with the way you and Finn walk out there."

"We'll try." Amanda says, absentmindedly smacking her glossed berry lips together before she and Devan hugged.

The two let go and Amanda headed to where Finn was, Finn smirking as he felt Amanda's arms wrap around him and turning to her, his arms wrapping around her before they kissed.

"Have some decency, there are others around here and some are small children!" Corey called out, covering his four year old daughter's eyes before Amanda zipped her leather jacket up.

"Daddy, why is she dressed like that?" Isabella asked, Corey picking the small blonde haired girl up into his arms.

The best way he could explain it was that Amanda was playing dress up, Isabella seeming less than satisfied with that but accepted her dad's explanation before heading off with Chris Jericho after he walked over.

"Let's go find Mommy, okay?" Chris says, Isabella smiling brightly and glancing at Finn, mouthing _'Kiss Mandy again!'_.

"Sorry, Corey." Amanda says as the two hugged for a few seconds.

"It's alright, kiddo. She's just curious, that's all." Corey says before heading back to the commentators table.

 _ **Five minutes before interbrand Match…**_

Becky Lynch waited patiently in the ring before hearing _No More Tears_ by Ozzy Osbourne play and seeing Amanda up on the stage, her jacket unzipped as Finn was behind her, his hands on her hips as she turned and gave a wicked smile at him.

As they walked down the ramp, Finn got onto his hands and knees before standing up and walking again… only this time, it was with Amanda on his shoulders.

"Whoa! If he ain't careful, she could fall!" Corey exclaimed, having not been told about this beforehand.

Amanda was stood on the ring apron before getting in the ring and turned, Finn already in the ring and pulling himself up to her by her legs, his hands gripping the waistband of her shorts as they kissed.

Seth was watching backstage and growled a bit as to him, it was in a rough and possessive manner.

And he was fuming about it, Devan seeing that Seth's eyes were narrowed after he walked over.

"Ain't we supposed to stay in the family friendly guidelines?!" Seth asks.

"That's not the real reason you're fuming, Rollins." Devan says, smirking as Seth glared at him.

Devan knew from that glare that he was right in some ways.


	9. Chapter 9

_**1/25/16...**_

" _Amanda? Can I get a quick interview with you for the Raw pre show, kiddo?" Renee asks after finding Amanda in the hallway. It was getting closer to show time and the tiny brunette was going over the script in her mind, having memorized it and prepared for any improvisations or slip ups._

 _But no one could ever truly be prepared, craziness happens in some form or another… Amanda knew that first hand._

" _Yeah, sure." Amanda says, feeling a bit more cheerful than she did earlier as one of the cameramen approached them, Amanda toning down her cheerful demeanor and trying to appear as serious as she could._

" _Okay. Five, four, three, two…" The cameraman says, Renee nodding briefly._

" _Amanda, things have seem to calmed down at first, which was well needed considering that we all need stability... and then everything just explodes at the Royal Rumble event last night. Do you consider Kevin Owens a threat in any way?" Renee says._

" _A threat? Who would really see him as a threat, he's not proven much aside from cheating in matches and stabbing former friends in the back. A fool trying to push me around? Yes. It takes a fool to think he can act the way he is and last night and walk away unscathed. Crossing a line between personal and professional, it's brainless. When we're out there, some form of professionalism has to be maintained or all hell breaks loose." Amanda says, the camera going off._

" _And cut. Fantastic job, ladies." The cameraman says before leaving, Amanda taking a breath._

" _That wasn't easy to say, was it kiddo?" Renee says, resting a hand on Amanda's right shoulder._

" _It never is… hey, next time you see Dean, tell him and Roman to not video tape me in the car." Amanda says, Renee laughing._

" _They told me about that earlier. They just like messing with ya." Renee says before the two hugged for a few seconds and Renee left._

 _Heading down the hallway, Amanda stopped for a second after she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up._

" _Hey, what are you doing here?" Amanda asked as she and Devan hugged._

" _Just observing what could possibly be my new surroundings, Tiny. And don't worry, I won't pull what Owens did at the rumble… yes, I was watching, I'm glad you beat him to a pulp." Devan says after they let go._

" _He had it coming…" Amanda says, absentmindedly adjusting the crisscrossed strap on her left arm and hand._

 _She didn't want him seeing just yet..._

 **Present time...**

The two waited in the ring to start the match... until Chris Jericho and as usual when Jericho walked out there, he had Kevin Owens by his side and the list in his hands.

"Quiet… Quiet!" Jericho says, shouting the last part as the fans booed him and he turned to Finn and Amanda after Finn got back in the ring. "I honestly expected better from you, Mandy, I've known you since you were a little kid running around the locker rooms on a sugar rush! And yes, I understand you're an adult but falling for the Demon King, giving yourself to him…"

Jericho turned to Finn, all four in the ring still in character.

"Finn, you ruined the only good thing in this hellish world of ours! And you know what happens when you do that?" Jericho says, clicking the pen.

Amanda had just about had it with the List Of Jericho… she walked over, ripped the list from his grip and bashed it over his head as she was scripted to… but that did nothing to stop the shocked expressions on Jericho's and Kevin's faces.

Becky started laughing uncontrollably, finding this amusing… but then things turned serious as Kevin turned angry at Becky.

Amanda acted quicker… and within seconds, Kevin was on the mat holding his bleeding head as Amanda dropped the list as Finn attacked Jericho.

Jericho and Kevin left and Amanda and Becky got their match underway… but then Alexa Bliss decided to get involved and attack Becky, causing Amanda to get disqualified.

Alexa screamed in pain as Amanda slammed a chair into her back repeatedly… and then the lights went out as Finn tried to calm Amanda down.

Dimmed lights flickered on and Amanda dropped the chair as she and Finn were the only ones in the ring now… and Bray was on the titantron with Randy, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan in the background.

"You've laid claim to what isn't yours… and the second you did that, Balor, you and the Demon, you ruined one of our greatest treasures! The purest thing in this hellish world of ours! And I promise this… I will get my Abigail back one way or another…" Bray says, chuckling in a malicious manner.

The lights flickered off and then back on, all four members of the Wyatt family surrounding the ring… but they didn't see it coming.

 _M.I.N.E_ by FFDP blared through the arena and Devan ran down to the ring, first attacking Bray and slamming him into the post as Finn picked up the steel chair and slammed it over Randy's back before knocking Erick down with it and Amanda jumped onto Luke, tackling him.

Amanda had Luke in a modified version of the Mistress Chamber once he was down on his knees and screaming… it took a few tries but he pulled her off of him and shoved her into Bray as Randy and Erick held Finn down.

And then a familiar song blared and the fans started cheering like maniacs as Rey Mysterio ran into the ring with Kat following him, both slamming chairs into Randy and Erick.

Bray pushed Amanda away and she caught him with an overhead kick that sent him right into a 1916 DDT from Finn before he and Amanda hugged and kissed as Rey grabbed a microphone.

"That girl is my familia, Bray! You have no right trying to rip her away from Finn!" Rey yelled, the crowd getting louder as Rey and Amanda hugged.

Rey's hands cradled Amanda's face, Amanda with a smile on her face but also with tears in her eyes… and Rey knew that she missed him being around constantly.

"I missed you too, kiddo." Rey whispered as they hugged again before letting go and she and Finn kissed again.

Rey couldn't help but smile… he was happy that Amanda had found someone who would never hurt her.


End file.
